


Where You Belong

by snowprincess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowprincess/pseuds/snowprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve cannot resist a sleeping Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Danny have had a few firsts and this is a sort of first time even though they've been together a short while.

Where you belong

 

Steve kept checking his phone for another text message from Danny. Kono and Chin exchanged a look. Following up a hot lead on a case involving a friend of the governor, left him unable to pick Danny up from the airport. 

He was distracted and restless, but he’d been in an exceptionally good mood all day, much to the amusement of Chin and Kono who nudged each other, giggling. As soon as he could, he rushed out the door to Chin and Kono chorusing, “Say hi to Danny for us, boss!” 

The drive home had Steve giddy with excitement. Danny had come home from a short stay in New Jersey and had sent him a text message, simply stating, “I’ll be here waiting.” Their relationship was still new and they hadn’t really done a great deal of discussing where they were headed. Steve had a vague idea, though, and that simple text message had made his heart ache because two weeks without Danny had been torture. It had also left him hard.

He arrived home to a locked door and wondered if Danny had gone out again. Looking into the kitchen and finding no Danny there, he headed upstairs and was greeted by a breathtaking sight. 

Danny was naked, lying on his stomach, asleep on his bed. The sun was setting and half of his partner’s body was cast into shadow. Steve couldn’t help staring as he’d missed him so much. He stepped a little closer, noticing Danny’s hair curling over his forehead. He must have had a shower since his hair was damp and there were drops of water still on his back. 

Steve sat down on the edge of the bed wanting to touch Danny, to be sure, he told himself, that he was truly there. He reached out and ran his hand over the swell of his partner’s ass, squeezing lightly, making Danny moan and draw his leg up. He loved Danny’s ass. The small movement exposed Danny’s cock which was half hard. The sight alone ramped up Steve’s arousal. 

He wanted to fuck Danny, but he also didn’t want to wake him. They hadn’t done it before because he didn’t feel Danny was quite ready, much to Danny’s annoyance. He felt a little guilty as he leaned forward and whispered, ”Hey Danno. You awake?” Danny opened one sleepy eye. “Steve, hey. Was I sleeping long? Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. How was your flight?” 

“Long…tiring” Danny answered, eyes closing again.

“Take it easy and let me take care of you.” He leaned further forward and placed a kiss on the corner of Danny’s lips. “That all I get?”, Danny grumbled. Steve soothed him, running a hand down his back, over his ass and squeezing the back of his thigh.

Moving away to shed his clothes, he reached for the lube. “Where you going?” Danny reached out as Steve moved out of his line of sight. “Be right back, Danno” he said, a little apprehensive about what he was about to do, but the need to be close to Danny was overwhelming.

When he got back to the bed, he lay down on his side next his partner, placing the lube in the space between them. He ran his hand over Danny’s hair, slinging his leg over Danny’s thigh. His partner instinctively moved closer, snuggling into him. Steve kissed him again. “Danny…”, he said in a husky voice, “I need to be inside you. Will you let me fuck you?” Danny opened tired blue eyes again, focusing on Steve. “Won’t be much fun for you Steve…asleep here.”

Steve smiled, saying, “You’ll be wide awake when I’m done with you.”

“Promises.” Danny chuckled and there was a hint of challenge in his voice. He was incorrigible, even half asleep. Steve laughed at that, moving to cover Danny with his body. That was something that surprised Steve about Danny. The fact that he didn’t mind Steve being in charge and liked the feel of Steve’s weight on him during sex. He kissed him deeply. 

The kiss was intense, making Danny gasp for breath, turning his head to the side. “God, Steve, I’ve forgotten how heavy you are.” Steve rested his weight on his elbows placing open mouthed kisses along his partner’s neck. He bit the area where his shoulder met his neck, making Danny’s body jerk as he cried out. 

Danny spread his thighs to make room for Steve who had moved on to his chest. Steve ran his tongue over a nipple, blowing on it and watching it tighten. He sucked hard on the oversensitized bud, grazing it with his teeth. He looked up at the sharp intake of breath from his lover. “Like that Danno?”

“What gave it away?” came the reply from further up the bed. Steve looked up into Danny’s smiling face. The sarcasm wasn’t lost on him.

“Oh I’m going to enjoy this”, Steve said, moving further down and unceremoniously swallowing Danny’s cock.

“Ohhh!” Danny jerked forward, grabbing his partner by the hair.

Steve ignored the painful grip on his hair, but moved slightly off Danny’s cock, keeping only the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the tip, dipping it into the slit. Danny moaned loudly and pushed at the back of Steve’s head. He instinctively tried to thrust up into Steve’s mouth, but Steve held him down by tightly gripping his hips. Once Danny had settled again, he reached for the lube, pouring some over his fingers. Steve pushed a lubed finger into Danny at the same time as swallowing him down again. Danny gasped and arched up off the bed, almost throwing Steve off. Steve managed to hold Danny down without letting go of his mouthful. He twisted his finger inside his partner, crooking it on the slide out. “Oh god Steve.”  
Steve removed his finger from Danny’s body and lubed up a second finger. He pulled completely off Danny’s cock and pushed in two fingers. ”Good, Danny?” 

Steve finger fucked Danny, finding his prostate and massaging it on every inward stroke. “Steve, you need to fuck me – now.” Danny was breathless and sounding more than a little desperate. 

“Are you sure Danno?”

“If you don’t put your cock in me, I’ll explode.”

That was all the assurance that Steve needed before lubing up his painfully hard cock. He turned Danny over, placing a pillow under his hips. Faced with Danny’s delicious ass, he couldn’t help but bite down on the firm muscle there. Danny groaned and helplessly thrust into the pillow. “No Danno. I’ll be the one who gets you off.” Steve leaned over Danny and pushed his cheeks apart. He circled Danny’s hole with his tongue and then pushed it inside. Danny started squirming and tried to move away from Steve’s tongue. Steve pushed a finger in beside his tongue. “Steve, no, that’s disgusting.” Steve added a second finger, removing his tongue from Danny’s ass. “You’re beautiful D. I want to see you come with my cock inside you. I’m going to fuck your ass until you come and then I’m going to come deep inside you.” 

“Steve, please, no more. I’ll come right now if you keep talking like that.”

Removing his fingers from Danny’s hole, he ran his tongue over the area again, squeezing Danny’s balls. Steve who had a firm hold on his partner, nibbled at the puckered skin, making Danny shout, “Fuck Steve! Oh my god!” 

Steve moved up Danny’s body and nudged at Danny’s hole with the head of his cock. He placed one hand at the side of Danny’s head, gripping his cock with the other. Taking a deep breath, he pushed in slowly, feeling Danny’s body give. “Fuck, that hurts! “Steve, you’re too fucking big!”

“Danno, should I pull out?” Steve was worried. He was about to pull back when Danny spoke again. “Keep going. I want this. Keep going. Come on.”

Steve obeyed and pushed in with one smooth movement and when he was flush against his partner, he placed his arms on either side of Danny’s head, resting his weight on his elbows. He whispered in Danny’s ear. “You okay, Danno?” He kissed the side of his head and rolled his hips, rocking into Danny. Danny wasn’t really relaxing and Steve tried to coax him into it. “You need to relax for me, okay. It’s going to feel amazing, but you have to relax. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly.” Danny did so. Steve pulled almost all the way out and changed his angle on the next inward thrust. Danny felt an intense pressure inside him and felt almost too full. Steve rested his full weight on his partner. They lay there panting, Steve resting his jaw against Danny’s temple. “Better?”

“Too much! Fuck!”

“Shhh.” Steve reached above Danny’s head to grab another pillow. He lifted Danny again and placed this pillow underneath him as well. This put Danny’s ass at a different angle. Steve slowly pulled out and this time when he pushed in, he hit Danny’s prostate, forcing a winded shout out of Danny. He repeated the movement and Danny started moaning. Steve took that as his cue to start fucking his partner in earnest. Danny whimpered every time Steve bottomed out in his ass. “God Danny, you feel so good. So good.”

Steve placed his hands over Danny’s, interlacing their fingers. He was hitting Danny’s prostate on every stroke. Danny’s toes curled and his grip would have torn the sheets without Steve holding his hands. 

Danny knew he was screwed. Steve was a force of nature and right now he was everywhere. Danny felt vaguely panicked with Steve heavy on top of him, huge cock filling him up, breathing damply into his hair. He couldn’t take a full breath and was half afraid of passing out if he came. His entire existence had become the feeling of Steve’s hard cock pushing its way into him and the intense pleasure of it rubbing over that sensitive area deep inside him. 

Danny was brought back to himself by Steve talking to him again. “Danno, I can feel you’re close. Come on. Give it up. Come on Danno.” Steve fisted his hand in Danny’s hair pulling his head back as he fucked hard into his lover’s body. Danny’s breath was coming in ragged gasps and he was going to come without Steve ever really having touched his cock. He felt it moving up from his toes, Steve fucking him relentlessly, grunting loudly in his ear. Every muscle in Danny’s body locked as he held his breath, unable to stop what was happening. Steve bit down on the side of Danny’s neck and that was it. Danny was done. He came with a breathless shout, curling forward, but Steve was not done with him yet. He never slowed down and continued to fuck Danny right through his orgasm. Danny was convulsing and completely beyond speaking, totally fucked out, only able to utter a grunt each time Steve hit his prostate. 

“Fuck Danny, you’re amazing!” Steve was breathless and had lost his rhythm, making fast little thrusts into Danny. He’d managed to get his arms around his partner and hugged him tightly as he pushed in hard one final time coming deep inside him.

Steve sprawled and was all but passed out on top of Danny, cock softening inside his partner. He carefully pulled out, apologizing as Danny made a sound of discomfort. “Did I hurt you?” He rolled onto his side and took Danny with him. He kissed his neck and slowly ran a calming hand down his side.

“It hurt, sure,” Danny said once he’d caught his breath, “but the payoff was worth it.”

Steve pulled Danny against him and rested his chin on his shoulder, nuzzling his ear and making contented little noises. Danny smiled tiredly to himself and the last thing he heard before drifting off was, “Welcome home Danno.”


End file.
